The New Beginning Chapter three is up! Updated
by LaRevolutiona
Summary: Klaus finds a friend and a slight crush. CHAPTER THREE IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus felt horrible. Absolutely sick. His stomach churned when he sat down at the cafeteria table with Isadora Quagmire and his sister. His head hurt immensely, and his stomach was in his throat. He stood up wearily, and instead of saying something, he pointed to the shack they could see, and began walking there. Stepping into the shack, he immeditaly laid down on the bales of hay, and stared at the tin ceiling. The sick feeling was slowly fading as it began to rain. The cold air drafted in and cooled Klaus's forhead. He yawned and sat up, avoiding the little crabs as he did so. He had forgotten to put his noisyshoes on to distract the crabs, and they were snapping at his feet and around his ankles. Kicking them away with great ease, he walked out into the rain, letting the rain drops caress his forhead and his face. He suddenly remembered back when Aunt Josephine was alive. Smiling, he closed his eyes as he remembered all her irrational fears. Realitors. The Stove. The radiator. The Telephone. He opened his eyes sadly, and looked at the pale gray buildings that resembled gravestones.

Once again, he remembered when his mother had told him if he ever went to her grave when he was older, to bring a rose. And he had on her funeral night. He had laid it just above her name on the gravestone. He remembered that his mother was like a rose. She was sweet mother. She was watching over them, and Klaus held onto that hope that she was walking with them in whatever crisis they were in. He remembered Uncle Monty. He remembered more than he ever had time to remember. Tears were in the corner of his eyes as he began sobbing. His glasses slid to the tip of his nose as his shoulders shook with emotion and tears. Carmelita Spats appeared. "Awww..Is the poor little Orphan crying?" Carmelita teased harshly.

His tears burned with anger as he didn't reply, but stared at the bulidings. Carmelita started to say something rude, but a girl walked up. "Leave him alone, Carmelita," The girl hissed. Klaus turned to look at her. Dark brown eyes glared furiously at Carmelita Spats, as her black hair was absolutely soaked. As well was her uniform."Make me," Carmelita shot back, a sneer coming across her lips. Klaus watched, breath hitching in his throat as Carmelita and The girl stepped closer. Carmelita made a grab for The girls hair, but she grabbed the hand and shoved Carmelita back onto the wet ground. Carmelita screeched as mud splashed up onto her hair, in her face and all over her uniform. The girl held out her hand, for Carmelita, and Carmelita glared as she took it, She took it away quickly, and watched her slide on the mud. She looked at Klaus, and smiled. "I'm Bell, I know you are Klaus Baudelaire. Lets go inside the shack to keep warm. Its cold out here."

Klaus made an odd noise, and opened the shack door. Bell stepped in, dodging the Little crabs as if she'd been doing it all her life. Klaus jumped up on a hay bale to avoid a particular annoyed one that jumped and snapped at his knees. Bell looked at the ceiling, and turned to look at Klaus. "Its lovely in here." Klaus smiled slightly. "Isn't it?" He said in a light sarcastic tone. Bell sat on a hay bale, her hair slowly drying as she looked around. "Wheres Violet?" She asked, looking at Klaus. "Um..Um..Um..I don't know.." Klaus said, as he kicked away the crabs and sat down. Bell smiled. "Oh." She said as she got up and went to sit by Klaus. Klaus blushed deeply as she sat by him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Bell had no silverware. Klaus immeditaly took notice that she didn't, and went to sit by her. He still had his, of course. Bell looked up at him from staring at her Oatmeal, her hands resting quietly in her lap. "Hello." She said, flashing a smile. Isadora soon joined them, and offered her to share her silverware with Bell. Carmelita Spats, once again, made her appearance. "Oh look, The Little Orphan has a girlfriend.." Isadora blushed severely, but then noticed that Carmelita was speaking about Bell. Klaus immeditaly expected her to say 'He's not my boyfriend!' but, Instead, Bell stood up, grabbed her oatmeal bowl and dumped it on Carmelita's head. "In fact, He is." Klaus watched as Carmelita grabbed his bowl and promptly spilled the contents onto Bell's head. Bell scowled. The fight began..Or, almost began. Klaus grabbed Bell's slimy, oatmeal coated wrist and gripped tight. "No, Don't start a fight," Klaus said, as he pulled Bell away from the table. "I am bloody sick and TIRED of her calling you Oprhans! She doesn't need to rub it in!" Bell said, wrenching her wrist from Klaus's grasp as Carmelita attacked her and she slammed into the wall behind them.

Bell slid down the wall, and a visible streak of blood began to slide down her shoulder. Klaus gasped, and looked up at Carmelita, who was smiling wickedly. "How could you?" He asked, as he leaned down to take the oatmeal covered girl in his arms to see if she was alright. "She started it." "_She started it,_" Principal Nero said, gasping at the sight. 'What is the meaning of this?' "She dumped Oatmeal on my hair!" Carmelita said, shrilly. Klaus stood up, his arms covered in oatmeal. "You threw her against the wall!" Klaus yelled. Bell groaned, and stood up, touching the minor cut on her neck. "Mrs. Frinche! You shall live in the orphans shack with the Oprhans!" Bell moaned lightly, as Carmelita flounced off to go wash her hair.

Klaus waited outside the girls bathroom for Bell to get out of the shower. She came out in freshly starched clothes, but her hair still had dry remants of Oatmeal in her hair. Klaus reached and picked a piece of the oatmeal out of her hair, and flicked it onto the floor. Her cut had been bandaged by Violet, and it was almost time for the Violin Recital, or more like Violin Attack. "I'm sorry about reacting so badly." Bell said, looking at him. "I'm also sorry about saying that you're my boyfriend, even if you aren't." Bell blushed slightly. Klaus smiled. 'Well, I don't mind that last part. But, I think that you shouldn't have overreacted..You could have gotten seriously hurt." Klaus said, in concern. Bell looked at him, and grasped his hand, making him blush. "I won't. Ever again." She said as they both walked to the violin Recital.

That night, Violet and Bell shared their thoughts. Klaus fell asleep listening to the soothing sounds of his sister talking to Bell. He heard something about him. He let his ears zone to hear the converstation better. "Does Klaus know you like him?" Violet whispered. He could scarcely hear Bell sighing. "No.." She said, quietly. Klaus refused to believe it was true. Klaus tossed and turned that night, until he finally fell asleep. He was woken up by Bell, and his heart pace quickened. He didn't like her...Did he? He shook his head lightly. "Morning.." He said, as Violet walked out with Sunny. Bell waited around for Klaus to get dressed and he walked with her to Mrs.Bass's class. As soon as they sat down, They had something on their desks. "Measure!" Mrs.Bass shouted. Klaus quickly measured it, and was soon on his fourth one when she called for break. He smiled at Isadora and Bell. Bell was still measuring. He turned to her, and saw that she was writing a note instead. She yawned as she passed the note to Carmelita, who wrote something on it and then passed it to Isadora, who passed it to him. "To, Klaus" Was written on the front. And Carmelita had written 'Orphan' under neath it. He opened it, to find a smily face and a note. 'Great job. 3, Bell.' He grinned as he put the note down, and quietly wrote one back. This time Isadora passed the note to Bell without passing it to Carmelita. Bell opened the note, and blushed lightly. He had put 'You too. 333, Klaus.' She put the note in her desk for safe keeping, and turned to smile at Klaus. Carmelita frowned. Carmelita had a secret. Not only did she enjoy teasing Klaus and his sisters, but she had a slight crush on him. And she was going to do anything to get him.

(Ooo. Carmelita likes Klaus, and Bell does too. I defintely see some rivalry here. No worries, Klaus doesn't like Carmelita...Yet..)


	3. Chapter 3

That evening at the Violin recital, Carmelita sat close to Klaus. Really close. Klaus found it uncomfortable, but slid away from her and bumped into Bell. Klaus turned his head away from Carmelita and looked at Bell, blushing at the closeness. Carmelita slid her hand over his, but Klaus removed it to play some kind of handgame with Bell. At the end, Bell had fallen asleep on Klaus's shoulder, and he had to gently wake her to tell her it was over. Carmelita stood up and fakely fell down as she watched the sicking scene of Klaus putting his arms around Bell to hug her. "Ow! My Ankle!" Carmelita screeched, and Klaus quickly looked at her, but an older boy was coming to help her. Klaus turned and smiled to Bell, as they both walked out. Carmelita growled under her breath as the boy picked her up. She whipped around. "I'M FINE!"

Later that night, Bell and Klaus were finding it rather hard to sleep. It was particularly cold outside, and their thin blankets only made them shiver more. Bell and Klaus both sat up, and Klaus shuffled over to Bell. He smiled as she draped her Blanket around his shoulders. He shyly opened his arms, and let the girl into them, her head nestling on his shoulder. Her skin was ice cold. "You're freezing!" Klaus said, quietly as he rubbed her shoulders. Bell smiled, and sat up. She told him to lay down and she'd watch over him. Klaus shook his head. Bell leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. Klaus blushed and laid down. She covered him up, and Klaus soon drifted of to sleep.

"Get me Frinche! Now!" Carmelita screamed at the girls that were her friends, but seriously dreading any contact at all with knowing her. Bell was dragged to Carmelita's hideout, and her hands were bound to a metal pole. "Do you like Mr.Baudelaire?" Carmelita said, as Bell screeched from getting ropeburn. "N-no!" Bell lied. "I know you do. Stay away from him. Forever." Carmelita said, glaring at the red rope burns on Bell's wrists. After some torture and teasing, they let Bell out. She walked towards the Cafeteria as if it'd all been a dream.

Klaus finally spotted Bell sitting in a corner, eating by herself. He smiled at Isadora, and bounded off to sit with Bell. Bell looked up at him, and started to smile. But, she caught Carmelita giving her the death look and she quickly looked down at her food. "Bell?" He asked, as he spotted the red wounds on her wrists. He put his tray down and took his hands in hers, inspecting the wounds thoroughly. "Bell..Who did this to you?" Klaus asked, in concerned tone. Bell wanted to jump up and scream Carmelita, but she couldn't. She shook her head. "I did it on accident." She said, and then walked out of the cafeteria.

Klaus watched her, but went to go sit with Violet,Isadora, and Duncan. "Whats amatter with her wrists?" Violet asked, pushing her tray away."It looks like rope burn, and it looks like its not coincedental. It was done on purpose," Klaus said, softly. Isadora looked up from her notebook. "I made a couplet for Bell." Duncan smiled. "I made her a story." He then blushed, and Klaus looked at him. Suspiciously, he was smiling at the mention of Bell's name. "Do you like her, Duncan?" Duncans eyes lit up slowly. "N-no..Where'd you ever get that idea?" Duncan said, blushing furiously. Klaus looked at him. 'Well, She's mine.' Duncan glared at him, and then got up to chase after Bell. Klaus dashed out after him.

Bell hid in the Library. Her wrists were aching, and she heard somebody come in. "Hello?" She knew that voice."Duncan..I'm over here," She said quietly, as Duncan turned the corner. Duncan smiled weakly, and looked at her wrists.. He brought out a wet towlette and began to slowly rub them. "Who did this to you?" Duncan asked, looking deep into her eyes. "Carmelita.." She said, softly as she pulled her hands out of his and stepped closer to rest against his chest. Duncan blushed wildly as she did so, but he wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her, and pressed his lips slowly against hers. Bell turned, and spotted a broken Klaus, in the middle of the Aisle. He walked out slowly as Duncan let her go.

Carmelita watched from a corner. _This is all going as planned!_ she thought wickedly as She walked up to Klaus. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "I saw what happened..I'm so very sorry.." She said, cooing to him. Klaus looked up at her, and thats when Carmelita pressed her lips against his. Klaus felt like gagging. She was trying to force him to kiss her. He remembered when he used to think Carmelita actually looked pretty. Now she was an ugly beast. He remembered his Bell. _Duncans_ Bell. Klaus finally pulled away, coughing. Carmelita looked at him and squealed. "I knew you always loved me! 'Cause im just the prettiest,nicest girl in Prufrock Prep!" She said, flouncing off. Klaus was left to himself and his thoughts. Not to mention his shattered heart.

Bell looked at Duncan. "I sincerely don't love you." She said, as she pushed him away. "You are like my brother.." She said, backing away to go get Klaus and apologse. She turned the corner and saw him kissing Carmelita. His hand was in hers and he wasn't giving any struggle. Bell sat against the back wall where no one could see her, and covered her eyes. She remembered that she wasn't going to cry..But she did. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sobbed. No one noticed her and no one heard her. Bell imagined what Klaus was doing now. Kissing his girlfriend Carmelita more? Making fun of her? Bell closed her eyes, and drifted off into a world of dreams..Dreams of no return.

(It looks like Klaus's shot with Bell is over..But, Don't put up the 'Bell+Klaus Nothing'signs YET. Carmelita is going to get it, thats for sure. Please, Review, Pleaseee! Because, 'I'm just the prettiest,Nicest, neatest, girl in Pru-..FFN!' I will explain her dreams in later chapters. I was severly tired when writing this chapter, and a bit dehydrated. So, Yes. It is a lovely chapter and by far my favorite. More to come. 3, The Writer of this fanfiction who is truly insane and loves Klaus. o.o 3)


End file.
